The Sugar
by ur no daisy
Summary: Clint and Kim lay their cards on the table, so to speak. One shot.


Once again Clint Buchanan's thoughts wandered to a certain beautiful filly who was trying to insinuate herself into his life. And so what if she was succeeding? He's known what she is all along, and didn't care. He didn't get to be where he was without being able to read people. Yes, his instincts failed him with Bo and Nora but that's because they were family and he let his guard down. Not any more. Nope, he was walking into this next relationship with his eyes wide open. And now that he figured that out, Clint thought the time might be just about right to talk a little sugar.

Clint made his way down stairs, hearing the music blasting away behind the closed living room doors. He chuckles to himself picturing Kim dancing seductively around his house. Anticipating what was waiting for him behind the doors, Clint turned the handles and entered the living room. As he suspected Kim was dancing, but she was doing so in soft controlled motions as she went through some files on the desk. She wasn't lying when she said she was a multi tasker. Clint slips up behind her admiring those long legs and the curve of her ass in that short skin hugging dress of hers. As he gets close enough to touch her, he slips a firm hand onto her waist, then moves the hand slowly to her stomach pulling her back to him as he does so. With the other hand, Clint reaches for the ipod docked on the desk and turns if off. He reaches his hand up to brush the hair from her face as his mouth gets closer to her ear. "I think it's time we had a little conversation, Kimberly; do you agree?"

Kim, at first startled by his stealthy approach, quickly gets control of her nerves. Clint Buchanan had a habit of throwing her off her game, but she was determined to get what she wanted. Kim had thought long and hard about what to say to Clint when they got around to the coming conversation. She had changed her mind several times but finally decided to go with her gut instinct. Turning around, she and steps casually away from his reach. A better negotiating position, she tells herself, no freebies before the negotiations had even opened.

"I'm more than ready, Mr. B. Would you like me to start?"

"By all means, ladies first."

"I like how this honesty full disclosure thing is workin' for me right now, at least with you. So I'm gonna go with it okay?"

Clint nods his approval.

Kim begins strongly. "I will admit that my agenda was to come to work for you in order to get the chance to seduce you. I'll even admit to choosing you out of a page full of Buchanan men, even though you were recently married to the DA. Something about you intrigued me then, and the more I work with you at BE the more fascinated I become with how you operate. You surprise me with your intuitiveness, and how you cut right to the chase. You confuse me and excite me, all while keeping me on my toes. That's new for me."

"So it's really me you are attracted to and not my money, is that the story you're selling?" Clint asks, his tone clearly indicating his sarcasm.

"Please, Clint. I wouldn't insult your intelligence. I'm all about the money. You know that. I like money and power, and what being your mistress could afford me. So yes, while I am looking for you to provide me with a certain lifestyle, I want more."

Clint just lifts a brow as a sign he is listening. So Kim presses on.

"From a career standpoint, you are teaching me great things at BE and surprisingly, I want that to continue. On a purely physical level, I'm attracted to you, and you've made it clear you are attracted to me. Emotionally, I enjoy your company and I think you like having me around. Logistically speaking, I already live here, so I don't see the negatives to us having a…more intimate relationship."

Kim pauses for effect while stepping closer to her man, seductively running her hand down the lapel of his jacket. "My question to you is, what do you perceive my role in your life to be, Mr. Buchanan?"

Clint took in what his companion said while moving just slightly out of her reach. He too found distance to be reassuring while they played out this preamble. "Well Kimberly, I shouldn't be surprised by how you have covered all the bases, seeing how quickly you have taken to the business and anticipating my needs."

Kim glowed under his praise and Clint smiled to himself before he continued. "_And_ I like your answers. I think this honesty thing is working for both of us. The idea of you warming my bed is a pleasurable thought. I'd like that thought to turn into action sooner rather than later. And from the business standpoint, I will gladly continue to mentor you at work. I was telling the truth when I said you impressed me with your performance on our Houston trip. You have a lot of potential and drive. We make a great team and I whole heartedly support you wanting to learn more about business."

Clint gives in to his body's demand to be closer to this woman by stepping into her personal space once again before continuing. "It makes me proud that I could turn you on to something you knew nothing about before we met."

Innuendo Kim can do and she immediately feels more at ease in the conversation. "Oh Mr. Buchanan, you turned me on alright. You lit a fire in me, in more ways than one. Now why don't you let me return the favor, what do you say?"

Now close enough to run his hand over her ass, he whispers huskily, "I say, you remember where my bedroom is, why don't you go up and make yourself comfortable, and I'll be up in just a few minutes."

Kim smiles in anticipation of what is to come. "Don't be long, Mr. B. Or I may have to punish you if you keep me waiting too long."

"I'll be right behind you." Clint says as he heads to the liquor cabinet and pours himself two fingers of whiskey. _Christ, what has my over inflated ego gotten me in to? She could be the death of me_, Clint thinks as he downs the fiery liquid. Then his thoughts move to those velvety thighs of hers wrapped around his middle. Yup, this woman will either kill him or make him stronger. Clint decides to head upstairs without delay looking forward to finding out what fate, and Kimberly Andrews, has in store for him.


End file.
